Piratas en Medio de Una Orda
by Mrs.Creepy
Summary: Cubby, Izzy y Jake fueron atrapados por una tormenta y terminaron en la Ciudad Infectada De San Francisco. Cuando se dan cuenta que están atrapados en medio de una orda completa de zombies, Zoey, Francis, Louis, Ellis, Rochelle, Coach y Nick, estarán junto a ellos para ayudarlos a volver a su hogar.


**Hola soy nueva en fanfic, así que no se muy bien como funciona, no me juzguen. Bien busque en youtube como utilizar la pagina de fanfiction y me decía regular o crossover así que elegí crossover. Bien comencemos.**

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: No soy dueña de Jake y Los piratas de Nunca Jamas y Left 4 Dead (las dos versiones).**

* * *

_**Advertencia: En esta historia crossover la relación entre Jake y Cubby, no es muy buena. y una cosa mas, en esta historia a cubby le gusta izzy. si a ti no te gusta esta relación le digo que se retire. Lo siento.**_

* * *

Prologo:

Cubby's POV

No sabia bien en donde estabamos. Yo, izzy y jake habiamos quedado atrapados en una tormenta, y de repente estamos aqui. Este lugar es horrible el agua es gris, el cielo esta contaminado por dioxido de carbono y las casas estan abandonadas y rotas por todas partes, generalmente, esta todo echo pedazos. estabamos a orillas de un rio, un rio gris y contaminado por aceite de barcos que ya no funcionan. izzy y jake estan todavia a orillas del rio inconcientes mientras que yo, ya desperte. Estabamos posados bajo un puente que parece ya no funcionar, al menos yo creia eso. vi a izzy ya despertarse y escupir un poco de agua, se veia en mal estado, ya sea por el agua que escupio. Corri al lado de ella y la envolvi en mis brazos, no parecia estar nada bien. Ella estaba jadeando de manera cansadora, le acaricie la mejilla con una de mis manos y con la otra la sostuve, pase de su mejilla a su mano y la apreto con todas sus fuerzas.

Se como te estas sintiendo, hermosa" Le dije con voz suave. Me miro y me dirigio una sonrisa debil.-Tenemos que encontrar ayuda, no puedes estar asi." Ella me asintio con la cabeza y luego miró a jake, cuando lo miro sabia que es lo que me quería decir ella, quería esperar a que Jake despertara. Le saque el pañuelo a izzy y le empece a acariciar. Después de unos 20 minutos se quedo dormida, y hablando de eso, Jake estaba despertando y esperaba que no haya tragado agua como izzy, no quería tener a otro enfermo. Para mi suerte, Jake no había tragado agua, el corrió hacia mi e izzy, se veia preocupado.

Que paso con izzy, Cubby?"Me preguntó con preocupación.

Trago mucha agua, pero no cualquier agua si no de... esa" le respondí señalando el agua contaminada.-Cuando caímos en la tormenta, se ve que trago agua, a eso me refiero antes de que pienses, que yo la deje de beber esa agua."

Con tu torpeza es muy probable que la hayas dejado beber de esa agua."Me respondió con el ceño fruncido. Le pegue un puñetazo con una de mis manos libres, y el se enojo todavía aun más. El se acerco a pegarme pero, antes de pegarme el paro y levanto la mirada hacia el tejado de una casa en ruinas, parecía asustado. Me di la vuelta despacio y vi un hombre obeso, pero no cualquier hombre obeso, este tenia deformidades y tenia la piel gris, sus ojos eran amarillos y parecía que este, nos podía ver a larga distancia. Para resumir todo esto, parecía un infectado.

Cu-Cu-Cubby, ha-hay que salir d-de a-aquí" El tartamudeo, parecía mas asustado que nunca antes. "Porque?" Le pregunte.-Cubby el es un infectado, personas que fueron infectadas por el virus de San francisco del 2004" el me respondió **(Nota: no se exactamente cuando paso, asi que le mande una fecha cualquiera)**.Nos largamos de ese lugar, yo cargue a izzy en mis brazos, lo que hizo que jake frunciera el ceño. no le hice caso y nos dirigimos hacia un lugar seguro, subimos a lo alto del puente que antes, estaba arriba de nosotros. Desde lo alto podíamos ver que había demasiados infectados y zombies regulares. Parece que no había ningún sobreviviente, al menos eso creíamos. Deje a izzy con cuidado en el piso, vi a jake, parecía estar muy enojado conmigo por haberle metido un puñetazo. El estaba observando todo la ciudad de San Francisco. Cuando de repente...

* * *

**Bien, deje esto en el suspenso. Yo no se hablar ingles, pero supongo que se puede traducir, yo lo hago con las historias en ingles. Bien si te gusto, opina , y si no te gusto, juzga. Esperen el próximo capitulo, Gracias por leer. :)**


End file.
